


Unforgiving

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cuore d'artista [15]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Steve e gli altri si rendono conto di quanto è 'realmente' successo quando Thanos ha schioccato le dita.[Spoiler Infinity War!].





	Unforgiving

Unforgiving

Steve era immobile, ritto in piedi, lo sguardo sgranato, la mano ancora adagiata sulla ferita sanguinante al fianco.

__

_ “Steve…” la voce di Bucky era incerta.  _

_ Rogers si voltò verso di lui e lo vide trasformarsi in cenere, lo sguardo confuso sul volto che scompariva. _

“Quindi è ufficiale. Tra le… ‘vittime’ c’è anche Sam” sussurrò Rogers con voce rauca.

< Non possono essere scomparsi. Non così, non in questo modo!

I-io… non ero nemmeno riuscito a capirlo subito. Questa battaglia è finita con la nostra sconfitta, abbiamo perso non troppo, ma proprio tutto.

Bucky è sempre stato il miglior soldato tra noi due. Mi ha sempre guardato le spalle, salvato quando un proiettile mi fischiava vicino. L’ho perso la prima volta quando è caduto dal treno e già mi era parso irreale.

Però… però così no, non ha senso. Wanda, Sam, persino il re di questo regno, spariti prima che riuscissimo a capirlo > pensò.

“Perché ci siamo salvati proprio noi? Non ne capisco il motivo” sussurrò Natasha. 

Steven si voltò verso di lei, osservando la sua aria smarrita.

< Abbiamo perso Tony, che era il migliore di noi, in un attacco alieno. Se lui fosse stato qui, forse ce l’avremmo fatta, avremmo evitato tutto questo > pensò, serrando le labbra fino a farle sbiancare. 

“Thanos non ha risparmiato nessuno di noi per un motivo preciso. Non siamo stati graziati né perché eravamo i più valorosi, né perché eravamo i più codardi. Semplicemente, ha lasciato decidere al caso. Non vuole essere un dio, lasciato al fato la sua scelta imparziale… Maledetto pazzo” rispose Steve. Nell’ultima frase la sua voce era diventata rauca. 

“Così ci saranno molti più morti collaterali di quanti ne abbia previsti, con gl’incidenti a catena che sta causando. Dio o caso, io vedo solo un uomo con deliri di onnipotenza” disse Natasha. 

< Avrei voluto anche io avere un motivo a cui dare la colpa per la morte degli altri. Invece, quello schiocco di dita, ha sancito che metà di noi venisse meno. Uno su due, compresi bambini piccoli, vite appena venute al mondo.

Senza un reale disegno, un vero perché. 

Nessun corpo da portare a una tomba, nessuno a cui dire un ultimo addio, è successo troppo in fretta > rifletté Steve.

Okoye li raggiunse e s’inginocchiò nel terreno fangoso, lì dov’era caduta un po’ della cenere di uno degli scomparsi. L’odore umido della foresta e quello delle carcasse aliene in lontananza le punsero le narici.

“Perciò il mio re è diventato terra, nonostante la dea pantera lo proteggesse, perché la morte è stata indirizzata su casuali vittime prime del tempo?” domandò.  
< Mi aveva teso una mano, ma non sono riuscita ad afferrarla > pensò.  
Steve s’inginocchiò accanto a lei.

< Di T’Challa, come di Bucky, come di tutti loro, non rimarrà nemmeno fango, presto. Ed ora, ancora una volta, come quando ho perso Peggy, sentirò il peso di essere un sopravvissuto. Solo che questa volta, mi sono salvato per caso al genocidio dell’universo > pensò.  
“Se sono scomparsi una volta, possono riapparire. Non permetterò di pagare un prezzo tale in vite, troverò una soluzione” promise.

“S-se Thanos avesse voluto… non ci avrebbe risparmiato, vero?” chiese Natasha. 

Okoye si voltò lentamente verso di lei.

“No. Lui risparmia solo chi, in nome di un’ideale più alto, è in grado di commettere azioni imperdonabili. Ed io, sicuramente, non ne faccio parte” rispose Rogers.

< Tutto questo si sarebbe evitato se avessi avuto il coraggio di uccidere Vision > pensò.

  


  
  
  



End file.
